LOTM: Heroes United S4 P2/Transcript
(Jessica is seen sitting in Razor's chambers eating food as she looks at the wall) Jessica:...... Razor: *Takes a huge bite out of meat* Hmm! This is the good stuff! Heated to perfection! Jessica: *Thinking* You know... This could be a little more bearable if I had clothes on... Razor: Hey! Aren't you gonna eat? Jessica: Huh? Razor: Well don't let the meat go to waste! Jessica: Razor. This meat is raw. Razor:... So? Jessica: Raw meat is BAD for humans. I could get sick. Razor: So what? Jessica: I don't wanna die is my problem. Razor: Fine then, you don't want it? *Takes the meat* I'll take it. (Jessica looks in disgust as Razor eats the meat whole) Razor: Hmm... That's good stuff. Jessica: *Whispers* Gross... Razor: What did you say? Jessica: Nothing. Razor: Mmm... (Jessica looks around nervously) Jessica: W-Well, I'm just gonna go sit somewhere else if that's okay. Razor:.... Jessica: *Gets up* I guess that's a yes. (Jessica then feels a tendril wrap around her wrist) Jessica: Hm? Razor: No no no. You're sitting with me. Jessica: T-That's really not necessary. Razor:..... Jessica: *Thinking* Careful what you say Jess. He might torture you again like last time. Razor: Come on, why not? I'm not hurting you am I? Jessica: N-No I- Razor: Then sit down. Jessica: I-I only want to move to another spot. Razor: Then what if I moved with you to that spot? Would you move again? Jessica: Depends. Razor: On what? Jessica: Your intentions. Razor: My intentions? What do you think I'm gonna do, kill you? Jessica:... Maybe. Razor: Oh please. I don't kill my mates. Without reason anyway. Jessica:.... Razor: Now come on, where do you wanna sit? Jessica: The bed. Razor: Oooooooh. Jessica: NOT for that reason! Razor: Hey if it's where you wanna sit, let's go sit then. (Razor lets Jessica go as they both go to sit on the bed) Razor: Comfy yes? Jessica: Kinda... Razor: Thanks. Made it myself. Jessica: You don't say? Razor: Oh indeed. Welcome to sleep on it whenever you want. Jessica: O-Okay.. (As Jessica sits, she feels something and looks down to see a tendril slowly slithering around her waist) Jessica: *Thinking* What is he doing now? Do I stop him? Razor:..... Jessica: Umm, what's going on?? Razor: I like how your skin feels. Jessica: *Blushes* Um... Razor: It's soft. Warm. Jessica:..... (Jessica sees the tendril getting more and more around her waist) Razor: I want to feel your whole body. Jessica: Ummm…. H-HEY! C-Can I ask you something? Razor: Hmm? Ask me something? What? Jessica: Why me? Razor: Excuse me? Jessica: Why have me as your mate? I mean, you've got all these other females here that are Targhul, yet you chose me even though I'm human. Why? Razor: Ah. I get it. You wanna know why out of a whole colony of female Targhuls, I chose a human to be my mate. Well I guess I can answer that. (Razor pulls the tendril away from Jessica's waist) Jessica: *Thinking* Oh thank god... Razor: It's all quite simple actually. Jessica: Simple? How? Razor: Care if I explain? Jessica: *Thinking* Not like I have a choice. *Out loud* S-Sure. Razor: Perfect! Jessica: *Thinking* I am going to regret this. Razor: You see my pet, I've been with a few females before. But they come and go. Some went to the factory, some went to Gnash, and others just vanished. Jessica: Uh huh.... Razor: But one day, I had this crazy idea. What would it be like to have a human as a mate? Jessica: I...I gotta admit I don't think there's been a human/tarhgul relationship before. Razor: Indeed. So I decide to examine human female's. See what it is human males find so attractive. And... Well... (A tendril slowly wraps around Jessica's waist once more.) Razor: I think I'm starting to figure it out. Jessica: *Blushes* U-Ummm… Razor: That smooth warm skin. That figure of yours. The hair. And those little lumps on your chest. Jessica: *Starts to sweat with worry* …. Razor: I honestly think I prefer being with a human female then I do a Targhul female now. Jessica: W-Well uhhh.....That's definitely interesting Razor. Razor: Is it now? Jessica: I guess... Razor: Oh come on, why so sad now? Jessica: I- um.. I just... (Razor suddenly pulls Jessica closer to him as he puts his arm around her while keeping the tendril around her waist) Razor: Aww don't worry my pet. So long as you are a good girl, I'll take care of you. Jessica:....Whoa. Razor: What? Jessica: That was a change. Razor: A change? Jessica: Yeah. I mean last time you did this you tickled me mad. Now it's like you're a completely different Targhul. Razor: Hmph. I told you: That tickling was just for fun. And long as you remember to be a good girl and do what I say, you and me will be just fine. Jessica: O-Okay then. *Thinking* Dammit, this is not good! Alex needs to hurry with that rescue mission before this freak tries to pull anything! (Meanwhile...) Alex: Whoa... (The heroes are seen looking at the nest from the forest) Jack: This must be it. Kyle: What do we do? Nettle: Not sure. Miranda: There's gotta be a way to get inside. Raynell: Why don't we just try the door? Alex: Raynell I'm not sure that's a good idea. Jack: Yeah these guys might have been the ones to kidnap Erin Jessica and Rose. Raynell: Aww come on guys, I'm sure its not THAT bad. Maybe these guys might have info regarding where they went. In fact, I'm gonna go knock. *Skips off* Alex: Wh- NO! Raynell come back! Omega: They might take you too! (Raynell ignores the heroes as she walks up to the door and knocks) Raynell: Hello? Anyone home in there? (After a moment, the door opens and two male Targhuls answer the door) Raynell: Oh! Hi there guys! Male Targhuls:..... Raynell: Its nice to meet you! I'm Raynell! I come from another nest like you guys! Speaking of your nest, yours is REALLY big! Like I've never seen a nest THIS big before! Seriously how much work and Targhuls you got working on this? Male Targhuls:...… Raynell: I bet mom and dad would be jealous of this nest size! Heh. I'd hate to imagine the infants numbers though. Male Targhuls:.... Raynell: Anyway, I was wondering if you guys have seen two human girls, one with blonde hair, another with a metal arm and a pink Targhul. Seen them? Male Targhuls:..... Raynell: Hehe, guys? Males Targhuls: *Look at each other* …. *Nods* (Suddenly the two shoot out tendrils wrap around Raynell and pull her inside as she cries out, and the door closes) Jack:...... Miles:...... Nettle:...... Alex:.......*Face palm* Kyle; Well, we tried to warn her. Alex: *Sigh* Let's just go try to think of a plan. Jack: Alright. (The heroes then walk off as it cuts to Jessica and Razor sitting together again) Jessica:..... Razor:..... Jessica: *Thinking* I need to think of something to say. He'll think something's up if I stay quiet like this. *Out loud* So Razor, I need an opinion. Razor: On what? Jessica: This uhhh.....swimsuit. Razor: You mean the bikini? Jessica: Y-Yes the... Bikini. Razor: What about it? Jessica: Is it uhhh.... Razor: Cute? Jessica: Y-Yeah, cute. Razor: Well, it certainly is helping me see the rest of you. Jessica: *Blushes* Razor: But it does- ???: Sir. (Razor and Jessica look to find the two Males holding Raynell) Male Targhul: We found this at the door. Jessica: !! Raynell: Guys come on! I only wanted to know if- Huh? (Raynell sees Jessica and Razor) Raynell: Jessica! I found you! Wait... Wait who is that you are sitting with? Jessica: !! Oh um... He's- Raynell: *Loud Gasp* JESSICA! ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE BEHIND ALEX'S BACK!? Jessica: No no no! Hell no! I'd NEVER cheat on Alex! Raynell: Then why are you with him?! And why are you in a bikini?! Jessica: I was kidnapped while wearing this! I'm not in love with this guy, he's a totally different species from me! Raynell: A likely story! I bet you- (suddenly a tendril covers Raynell's mouth. Jessica looks at Razor to see he's the one who did. He let's Jessica go and walks up to her. He removes the tendril from her mouth) Razor: Who. Are you? Male Targhul: Said her named was "Rily" or something like that. She's from another Targhul nest. Raynell: No not Rily! Raynell! Ray-Nell! Razor: Raynell huh? Raynell: *Nods head* Razor:....Cute name. Raynell: Aww really? You think so? Thanks! My mom named me that! See she- (Slap) Jessica: *Gasp* Raynell: !!..... Razor: Did I give you permission to speak? Raynell:..... Razor: That's what I thought. Now you. Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. Male Targhul: What should we do with her sir? Razor: I want you to take her to the cells. I need to get Graves so he and me can report this to Gnash. *To the other male* And you. Keep an eye on my mate and make sure she doesn't try to get away. Male Targhuls: Yes sir! Jessica: Hey! Raynell: Ow... Jessica: Okay Razor, that's where I draw the damn line! Razor: Excuse me?? Jessica: You heard me! NO ONE hurts Raynell that way! Razor: Is that so...? Jessica: Yeah! You can do what you want to me! But the second you hurt my friends I- (Slap and tumble) Raynell: *Gaps* Jess! (Jessica is seen on the floor holding her cheek) Razor: I think I changed my mind about that plan boys. Take Raynell away. Male Targhul: S-Sir? Razor: I SAID GO DAMMIT!!! (The Targhuls then frantically take Raynell away to the cells as Razor glares at Jessica who glares back) Jessica: I may have deserved that, but Raynell didn't deserve to be hit. That's for damn sure. Razor: Oh she did. She did not know her place. And it seems you need to know your place. Don't worry though. I won't kill you. But I WILL make you hurt. Jessica:..... *Thinking* Erin.... I hope you are having an easier time then I am.... (Meanwhile....) Male Targhul #10: HEY! HUMAN WOMAN! I NEED MORE FOOD! Erin: I'm coming I'm coming! (Erin is seen carrying a plate of food toward a group of Targhuls) Erin: *Thinking* Jeez, how much can these brutes eat? This is ridiculous! (Erin is seen in the room she and Rose were brought to when Graves escorted them to Gnash. Like before the Targhuls are eating, drinking and having a good time. Several females are seen serving them and some are seen sitting with them) Erin: *Puts food on the table* All right we got some freshly cooked meat right here. Male Targhul #2: Bout time! Male Targhul #5: I'm starving over here! Erin: You're welcome. *About to leave* Targhul #10: Hey hold up! Erin: Huh? Male Targhul #10: Sit with us. Erin: Excuse me? Male Targhul: You heard me. Sit with us. Erin: What? I don't wanna sit with you. Male Targhul #10: What was that? Erin: I said I don't- (Erin then suddenly remembers what the girls told her before) ???: If someone asks you to sit with them, you sit. Erin:.... Don't.... Mind sitting with you guys. Male Targhul: You don't? Erin: N-Not in the least. (Erin takes a seat with the group. The all smiles as they return to eating and talking) Erin: *Thinking* Ah god this is disgusting... I don't mean that to be mean to Targhuls but THESE guys... Ugh... At least none of them will touch me thanks to that rule. (Erin remembers the rule) ???: Don't worry. Gnash has a strict, don't touch without permission rule. Unless he says its okay, no one will touch you. Erin: *Thinking* I just hope Rose and Jessica are alright. Rose: *Voice* Erin! (Rose is seen across the room) Erin: Oh Rosie! Rose: Come over here! Erin: O-Okay! Male Targhul: Whoa what? Erin: I'll be back. I just have something to do. Male Targhul: *Growls* Fine. (Erin smiles as she runs over to Rose) Erin: Rose! You're okay! Rose: So are you! Erin: Yeah! Where's Jessica at? Rose: Probably with Razor. Erin: Shit. Have you checked on her? He hasn't hurt her has she? Rose: Not in awhile. But I'm sure she's fine. Erin: I hope so. I don't trust Razor. I feel like he's going to hurt her badly if she's not careful. Rose: Yeah. Erin: He hasn't tried to get....intimate with her has he? Rose: No. But he was torturing her when I last checked. Erin: What!? Rose: Yeah. Me nad Graves checked in on her and Razor was tickling her. Erin: T-Tickling???? Rose: Yeah. I don't know for how long but she could barely move and her whole face was red. Erin: Aww man. Poor Jess... Rose: It didn't seem fun. Erin: I'd imagine so. Rose:..... Erin: Well, I gotta go back to sit down. Make sure to keep yourself safe okay? Rose: you gonna be okay? Erin: Don't worry about me Rosie. I've got a good idea on how to survive this job. You just keep an eye on Graves. I know he's more.... honorable, I guess would be the word. But I still don't trust him. Rose:... I will. (The two nod as Erin returns to the table she was at) Erin: Sorry about that. Male Targhul: Hmph. Erin: So, how's it going guys? Male Targhul #2: We're eating so just fine. Erin: That's good. (The Targhuls don't express desire to speak. Erin sighs and tries to think of something to past the time) Erin:.... ! What the? (Erin looks down and notices a tendril wrapping around her waist) Erin: *Thinking* The hell?? Who's tendril is this, and why is it wrapping around me?? (Erin then looks around at the table) Erin: H-Hey! Who's tendril is this?? (The Targhuls all look at each other confused, wondering who's doing this. Then Erin notices the one Targhul who's not looking confused or is even looking at them. Its coming from him. Erin: HEY! *Grabs the Tendril starts to pull it off* STOP THAT!! Male Targhul: OW!! Erin: LET GO!! Male Targhul: Stop tugging on that! That's part of my body you know! Erin: Then STOP wrapping it around me! Male Targhul #7: *Whispers* Oh shit... Male Targhul #3: *Whispers* Dude stop! Gnash is gonna hear you! Male Targhul: All I wanted was to see if those abs of hers were real or not! Erin: The hell you did you little pervert! Male Targhul: Hey! You shut your mouth right now! (The people in the room start noticing this even Rose) Rose: Erin?? Erin: I said get off now! Male Targhul: Then let me feel those abs!! Erin: NO! Male Targhul: I SAID LET ME- ???: WHAT!? IS?! Going on?! In here?! (The group then looks over to find Gnash looking angrily at the group) Erin: Gnash... (The Male Targhul quickly pulls his tendril away. The whole party goes silent as Gnash slowly starts walking toward them. No one dares move, no one speaks a word, least they feel his wrath. Gnash arrives at the table and looks over at Erin and the Targhuls) Gnash: I was enjoying myself. But then... I heard loud yelling. Now that's not normally a problem since its suppose to be a party. But I heard what sounds like angry yelling. The sounds of a struggle. And... *Looks at Erin* I believe I heard a female's voice. Erin:..... Gnash: So. Would someone. Anyone at all. Like to tell me. What happened? Anyone? Rose:..... Male Targhul:..... Erin:.....Gnash. Gnash: Hm? Erin: *Points next to her* It was him... (The Male Targhuls eyes open wide in fear at that. Gnash slowly turns to the Targhul) Gnash:... Ah... Jakey. Jakey: S-S-S-S-Sir I-I-I-I can explain. Gnash: Jakey? How long have you been with me now? Jakey: S-Sir I- Gnash: How. Long. Have you. Been with me? Jakey:.. F-F-F-four or f-five months sir. Gnash: That's right. And tell me. What is my ONE rule while you are at these parties? Jakey: U-Uhhh.... Gnash: Come on. Spit it out. Jakey: N-Never touch someone unless told to...? Gnash: Correct again. Now. *Puts hand on Jakey's shoulder* See that human girl here? Erin:... Gnash: I can understand if you weren't aware, but she. Belongs to me. She is one of my girls. Now. I want you to be honest with me Jakey. Did. you. Touch her? Jakey:...………… Gnash: Jakey? Jakey: … *Lowers his head and nods* Y-Yes sir... Yes... I touched her... Without your permission.... I'm so sorry sir. I won't do it again sir. Gnash:.... (Gnash then pats Jakey on the head) Gnash: There you go Jakey. You know you made a mistake. And now you know never to do it again. So this will never happen. Again. Jakey: It will never happen again sir.... Gnash: Good. (Gnash puts his hand on Jakey's head) Gnash: Glad to hear it. (SQUISH) Erin: AHH!! Rose: *Covers her face* AHH! (The crowd all lets out cries of fear at what happened. Jakey's body, which is now headless, is seen fall to the ground in front of Erin who looks down at it, then looks at Gnash who is angry) Gnash: Indeed it WON'T happen again. Cause anyone who dares to do it again, will suffer my wrath. (Gnash steps on top of the table) Gnash: For in this world, someone who touches another man's property, means they think they are your equal! They think they JUST as good as you, if not better, and do not need to listen to you! That means... They think. They have the right to challenge your power. (All the Targhuls are seen listening to the speech) Gnash: That means... When you touch what belongs to me, without my permission, that means you think yourself my equal. You have the right to challenge me, and my power. (Gnash looks at all the Targhuls) Gnash: But let me tell you all this. Right here. Right now. Erin:.... Gnash: If you try, you will fail. That is the natural order around here. (Gnash then jumps down from the table) Gnash: Someone get this damn body burned before it regenerates. Guard: Yes sir. (Two guards drag Jakey's body away to be burned) Male Targhul #3: Man, that was intense. Male Targhul #5: Yeah. Gnash hasn't been the same about his women since his first mate escaped him. Erin:.... ! W-Wait... What did you say? Male Targhul #5: Hm? Oh yeah, Gnash's first mate. Male Targhul #4: This was a long time ago. Gnash ended up meeting this young Targhul awhile back. He was pretty much the first woman he got. Erin: W-What was her name? Male Targhul #4: Can't remember. Male Targhul #6: Started with an N. That's all I know. Erin: His first mate? Start with an N? ……… *Gasp* Targhul Male $2: Wha- What is it? Erin: N-Nothing nothing! L-Listen I n-need to get back to work! (Erin walks away from the Targhuls with a shocked looked on her face) Erin: *Thinking* Nettle.... The evil Targhul Alpha who kidnapped you and forced you to be his mate.... It was Gnash..... (Erin looks as Gnash is seen leaving the room) Erin: *Thinking*.....Now we really need to make this guy pay. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts